


From the frying pan right into the fire, uh, water

by Riality



Category: no fandom at all
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Probably bad english, Wetting, this sounds better in german
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riality/pseuds/Riality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Actually this is a pretty bitter story... At least I think so. Most people would just smile at me amusedly if I ever told them. This story is about how my sister and my neighbor got me into a "from the frying pan right into the fire"-situation. Just that I extinguished said fire..." - the protagonist who still hasn't been named, 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the frying pan right into the fire, uh, water

“Okay… Uhm, yeah… Sure, alright. Well, bye then!“, I hung up. Finally. My sister might not have been the most talented person in the world. But she really did have a talent for talking the hind leg off a donkey! She actually called me in ordert o know how much I’d be giving for our mother’s birthday present. Well, we had finished that within one minute. Then she started talking… She talked about how her hamster was doing well, asked me about my still non-existent lovelife, just small talk. I really did love her, my sister was awesome, but in moments like this she was sure to really piss me off. Especially when the aspect was added that I overestimated my bladder capacities again regarding caffeinated beverages. But I didn’t notice that until now, now that the shrill voice on the other end of the line had muted. Nothing that I had to take car of immediately, though. I just needed to go… For now I didn’t do anything except changing my sitting position before I downed the last sip of my meanwhile cold coffee. I would just answer the text I had gotten while talking to my sister, then go to the toilet. 

This thought in my mind I typed the last dot and sent the message. I had just put my phone back onto the coffee table when someone rang the doorbell. Really? I sighed as I stood up. My neighbors really did have a great sense of timing… I paused when I was finally standing. Maybe I should go first…? Nah, that wouldn’t have been nice. So I went, as set as possilbe regarding my situation, to the door and opened it. „You’re coming for the packet?“, I greeted my neighbor before she even had had the chance to open her mouth. She nodded eagerly stretching out the not she had gotten from the mailman. „Wait here, I’m gonna get it“, I had smiled at her mildly before I leaned the door and went back tot he living room. I found the packet real quick, I had taken it the day before as my neighbor hadn’t been at home that day. Yet I paused again. I pressed my legs against each other and cursed silently. I did need to go really bad by now! Anyway, I was sure that I could make it until my neighbor finally got what she had ordered on Amazon. Certain about that I grabbed the box and went back to the door. My neighbor had waited patiently. Oh what a lovely old lady she was! Every year when christmas came around, I get the leftover cookies! She grinned at me happily as I gave her the packet. „Oh, thank you so much, you’re such a gentleman! You know, this is form y grandson. He’s turning four next week“, she started talking almost immediately when she grabbed the packet. And she talked and talked about he oh so cute grandson and how proud she was of him and her other four or five grandchildren. And she didn’t seem to come to an end anytime soon. I just nodded an smiled at her, hoping she remember that she had left the stove on or that she had forgot to feed the cat. The reason was obvious: If she kept enthusing about her family as excitedly, she would have witnessed what large amounts of coffee and Club Mate did to me. Also, I really could imagine nicer things than pissing myself right in front of one of the few toleratable people living in this complex. 

Somehow I managed to tell her that this was neither the right time nor the right place for a conversation like this. Finally! Still happy she went off. I waved at her as she went down the stairs. That was a close call. That’s what I thought at least. I had just let the door fall back into the lock, when this wet warmth started spreading in my pants…


End file.
